nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Croatia
Croatia debuted in the 1st edition of North Vision Song Contest, and has participated in all editions except the 9th edition. HRT (Hvratska Radio Televizija) is responsible for Croatia's participation and method of selection. Croatia has only qualified to the grand final once and even there, their best result was 19th. Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest Croatia has participated in the North Vision Song Contest since the 1st edition with the broadcaster HRT (Hvratska Radio Televizija). Out of 8 tries, Croatia has only qualified once. Croatia is regarded as one of the least successful countries of the North Vision Song Contest. 'Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest #1' Croatia made their debut along with 40 other countries at the 1st ever edition of North Vision Song Contest in Budapest, Hungary. For this edition, HRT selected Dino Dvornik to represent them with the song Milina. Croatia performed 8th in the 1st semi final, after Russia and before Greece. Dino failed to qualify to the grand final, and only placed 16th with 26 points. However, he did manage to get 12 from Morocco and 10 from Serbia. 'Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest #2' Croatia decided to participate again in the 2nd edition of North Vision Song Contest in Reykjavík, Iceland, this time sending pop dance group Magnetic with their song PMS. Croatia performed again in the 1st semi final, this time 13th, after the Czech Republic and before Moldova. Once more, Croatia failed to qualify for the grand final. It was then revealed that Croatia came 19th (second to last) with only 36 points, beating Lithuania for last place by 10 points. Like in #1, Croatia received 12 from Morocco. 'Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest #3 ' For the 3rd edition in Winterhur, Switzerland, HRT sent the pop-rock group Raspashow, and they sang the song Dovoljno Luda. It was the first time Croatia ever sent a full male group, and first time they sent a pop-rock group. Croatia didn't fair any better than #1 or #2, as for the 3rd time in a row, Croatia failed to qualify for the grand final, and in semi final 2, they ended 16th with 43 points. Croatia was ranked 38th in the rank of the non-qualifiers. 'Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest #4' Despite the 3 consecutive semi final failures, HRT continued participating in the North Vision Song Contest, and confirmed for the 4th edition in Gothenburg, Sweden. This time, Franka Batelić was selected, and with her song San. Croatia participated in the second semi final, performing 18th; after Belgium and before Luxembourg. Going into the contest, Croatia wasn't a huge favourite and just like the last 3 editions, they failed to qualify for the grand final. And this time, they ended 18th with only 33 points, including 12 from Georgia. 'Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest #5 ' Croatia confirmed their presence at the 5th edition. They decided this time that Vesna Pisarović and Giuliano Đanić would represent them with the song Bježi Od Mene in the first semi final. Surprisingly, Croatia managed to qualify from the 1st semi final coming 8th with 78 points. In the grand final, they performed 7th, after Switzerland and before France. Croatia got their best result ever in the contest, 19th with 90 points, including 12 from Austria, Georgia, Montenegro, Morocco and Portugal. 'Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest #6 ' In Lebanon for the 6th edition, Croatia chose Rafael Dropulić to represent them. The song he sang was Ja Sam Rafo. He competed in the 2nd semi final on 30th December 2013, performing 3rd, after Montenegro and before Moldova. Croatia failed to qualify to the grand final, coming 14th with 51 points, including 12 from Montenegro and Morocco, similarly like in #5. 'Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest #7 ' HRT confirmed the Croatian participation in the 7th edition in Liverpool, United Kingdom. They decided the group Angels would represent them with the song Što Dečki Vole. Performing 19th in the 1st semi final, Croatia again failed to qualify. Croatia wasn't a huge favourite when entering, so it wasn't a surprise when Croatia failed. However, Croatia did come 15th with 62 points, with 3 12's coming from Georgia, Montenegro and Serbia. 'Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest #8' HRT confirmed that Mladen Burnać & Arsen Dedić would represent the Balkan country with Jer ti ljubiš drugoga. Croatia performed in semi final 2, and failed to qualify for the grand final, coming 16th with 50 points in the semi final. 'Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest #9' Croatia initially was meant to participate in the 9th edition of North Vision Song Contest. However, on 26th May 2014, the North Broadcasting Union (NBU) found that the delegations of Croatia, Georgia, Montenegro and Morocco were cheating for many editions. The evidence to prove was the high points from Georgia, Montenegro and Morocco going to Croatia almost every edition (when they were in the same semi final or final) and same co-ordinates. As a consequence, Croatia was banned from participating in the 9th edition in Oslo, Norway, and the HoD lost his position. 'Croatia in the North Vision Song Contest #10' On 14th July 2014, new HoD of Croatia confirmed the countrys' return in the 10th edition of North Vision Song Contest. For the first time ever, Croatia will host a national selection called Sounds of Croatia. The winner of the selection was Neda Parmac with the song Dajte Da Se Probudim (Let Me Wake Up). Croatia was drawn into the first semi final, and was given number 04. Contestants Voting History has '''received '''the most points from.. (finals only) Category:Countries